peepandthebigwideworldfandomcom-20200215-history
Frogs
Frogs are a species of characters in Peep and the Big Wide World. General appearance Frogs are depicted as sitting upright and having four three-toed legs with two small legs placed at the bottom in the middle of their bodies and two larger legs jutting out from their sides. The head of the frog is flat and curves at one end to form a dull point with the line used to indicate the outline of the frog's head curving onto its face to form a smile. On top and in the middle of the frog's head, placed close together, is the frog's eyes that are oval shaped and cartoon-like with black circular pupils. Lastly, the frog's entire body, save for its eyes, are green and surrounded by a black outline. Personality Frogs are shown as speaking little and mostly reserved to saying "ribbit" or "hop" when jumping; however, one frog in the episode Sounds Like... is shown saying multiple sentences and speaking in a deep voice. Frogs are often always present near bodies of water and often seen sitting on lily pads. General information Frogs made their debut in the episode Springy Thingy and are rarely found in groups. Frog move by hopping by first pushing off from the ground with their back legs, stretching out their front legs while in the air, and finally landing on the ground. Frogs are able to reach a large height by hopping and also jump a considerable distance which they may occasionally vary. Episode appearances *'Springy Thingy' - A frog appears near the start of the episode first seen hopping by Peep's can in the morning. Peep follows the frog as it hops along and the frog stops and jumps around Peep. Peep tries to imitate the frog's hopping and the frog demonstrates again to help Peep. Eventually the frog hops away, jumps onto a rock, and then jumps out of sight. The frog is last seen at the end of the episode bouncing on a mattress with other animals. *'Sounds Like...' - A frog appears a bit before the middle of the episode and is seen hopping on several lily pads present in a pond. The frog tells Peep and Chirp he is hopping and proceeds to jump back and forth between different lily pads. Chirp complains about the loudness of the frog before she and Peep walk away. Later, when Chirp and Peep are lost, they hear the hopping of the frog and eagerly run towards it. Upon finding the frog, who is still hopping back and forth, they shout "hopping frog", startling the frog in mid-jump between lily pads and causing it to fall into the water. The frog appears from beneath the water and complains that Chirp and Peep made it miss and that it was going for a record, presumably of hopping between lily pads. The frog is last seen, perhaps in a huff, turning around and diving back into the water. Cameos Hop To It A frog plays a prominent role in the game Hop To It with the player controlling the frog's movement to get it across a pond by jumping onto lily pads. The player can make the frog jump a short hop the equivalent space of one lily pad, a medium hop the equivalent space of two lily pads, or a large hop the equivalent space of three lily pads with the frog saying "hop" each time it jumps. If the frog ends up landing in the water, the game will reset and show the frog climbing out of the water before the player can resume playing. Gallery File:Upclose_frog_hop.png|A closeup of a frog hopping File:Angry_frog.png|The frog from Sounds Like... glaring File:Hop_to_it_frog.png|The frog from Hop To It Category:Characters Category:Species